


Phone Troubles

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tem um longo histórico de ligações com o Departamento de Polícia de Beacon Hills. [Tradução]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phone Troubles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27301) by Spikescrypt. 



> Teen Wolf não me pertence, assim como essa fanfic a qual somente traduzi. Todos os créditos vão à autora original, Spikescrypt.

**Phone Troubles**

...

"Departamento de polícia de Beacon Hills. Qual é a sua emergência?"

"Meu pai esqueceu de empacotar meu pudim."

" _Stiles_?" a mulher do outro lado da linha perguntou. "Você sabe que você não deveria ligar para este número a menos que tenha uma emergência."

"Era para ser de chocolate," o garotinho falou.

A mulher suspirou e olhou demoradamente para o café. É, este seria mais um daqueles dias.

"Aguarde, eu vou colocá-lo na linha," ela disse ao garoto.

Teve um clique e então Stiles ouviu a resposta de seu pai. "Xerife falando"

"Pai não tem nenhum pudim."

"Stiles," Xerife Stilinski disse hesitante. "Eu não lhe expliquei que você só deveria ligar para cá se fosse algo realmente importante?"

"Eu posso ter dois pudins amanhã?" É claro que esse foi o jeito que seu filho escolheu para responder a pergunta.

"De quem é o telefone que está usando?" A voz de seu pai começou a ficar bem mais alta. Stiles esperava que ele não estivesse ficando doente.

"Professora Lubrik," Stiles respondeu.

Seu pai fez aquele barulho como se ele estivesse tapando seu nariz, Stiles chamava isso de tapador de nariz.

Adultos são estranhos.

"Stiles, por favor, não me diga que você mexeu na bolsa da sua professora e pegou o telefone dela."

"É vermelho," Stiles disse alegremente.

O Xerife suspirou e colocou sua mão na testa como em uma tentativa de lutar contra uma dor de cabeça.

"Stiles coloque o telefone de volta, nós iremos conversar sobre isso quando eu o pegar da escola."

"Ok, eu posso-"

"Você pode ter dois pudins amanhã."

"Demais, obrigado pai." Stiles desligou a chamada.

De seu escritório o Xerife Stilinski batia repetidamente sua cabeça na mesa.

...

"Departamento de polícia de Beacon Hills. Qual é a sua emergência?"

"Tommy Rayson me empurrou das barras de macaco."

" _Stiles_ ," a operadora grunhiu, "Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer para não ligar para este número a menos que tenha uma absoluta-"

"Ele me chamou de rei dos nerds," o garoto interrompeu.

A mulher exalou alto. "Eu vou colocá-lo na linha."

Teve um clique e Stiles ouviu sua voz favorita de todo o mundo. Bem, talvez com exceção do The Ultimate Warrior, esse cara era incrível!

"Xerife falando."

"Pai, Tommy me empurrou das barras de macaco."

"Você se machucou?" seu pai perguntou soando preocupado.

"Você pode prendê-lo?"

"Não Stiles, eu não posso prender alguém de sete anos de idade. Eu vou ligar para seus pais, mesmo assim."

"Diga a eles que Tommy é um bundão."

"Vou sim," seu pai riu.

"Pai você realmente acha que sou estranho?"

Só então o Xerife realmente desejou poder prender um garoto arrogante de sete anos de idade.

"Não, filho," ele disse. "Eu te acho realmente incrível." "Agora devolva o telefone para seja lá de qual professor você pegou."

"Tá bom pai, nossa, mas podemos pedir pizza hoje à noite?"

"Stiles eu estou desligando o telefone."

Ele realmente precisava comprar para esta criança seu próprio telefone.

...

"Tem uma garota na minha classe de lindos cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes."

"Ela parece ser legal," a operadora replicou. Ela sequer se incomodou de repreendê-lo pela ligação.

"Eu vou me casar com ela," o garoto anunciou feliz.

"Eu vou colocá-lo na linha."

...

"Departamento de polícia de Beacon Hills. Qual é a sua emergência?"

"Eu fiz um novo amigo o nome dele é Scott e ele joga videogame e assiste lutas e ele me acha realmente legal!" O rapaz disse tudo sem respirar uma única vez.

"Isso é legal Stiles," a operadora respondeu. "Mas você sabe que não é para ligar a menos que tenha uma emergência."

"Ele quer que eu vá na casa dele no sábado," Stiles exclamou.

A mulher suspirou exasperada. "Eu vou colocá-lo na linha."

...

"Departamento de polícia de Beacon Hills. Qual é a sua emergência?"

"Jackson é um idiota."

"Eu vou colocá-lo na linha, Stiles."

...

"Xerife falando."

"Hey pai, você sabe aquela lâmpada feia amarela na sala de estar, você não realmente gostava dela não é?"

"Tchau Stiles."

...

"Pai eu preciso que você traga para casa qualquer arquivo que você tenha sobre o incêndio dos Hale."

"Quem é?"

"Muito engraçado pai. Sério, por favor, eu não pediria se não fosse realmente importante."

"Stiles eu não posso simplesmente levar arquivos classificados para casa para meu filho adolescente olhá-los."

"Pai, por favor, eu não estaria pedindo caso não fosse crucial que eu veja esses arquivos."

"Stiles você está em algum tipo de encrenca?"

"Não, pai eu só quero ajudar um amigo. Ele não tem ninguém que olhe por ele e ele passou por muita coisa. Além disso, eu não vou te fazer comer nenhuma salada pela semana inteira," Stiles subornou.

Seu filho estava sempre tentando ajudar os outros, assim como sua mãe. O Xerife suspirou conformado. "Eu vou fazer algumas cópias," ele concordou.

...

"Departamento de polícia de Beacon Hills. Qual é a sua emergência?"

" _Tem um corpo na água abaixo da ponte,"_ a voz dele estava absolutamente aterrorizada.

"Stiles!" "O que você quer dizer com tem um corpo? Você está bem?"

"Por favor, só mande uma ambulância," ele soou sem vida.

"Já está a caminho," reassegurou a operadora. "Stiles você quer conversar com o seu pai?"

Teve um suspiro profundo. "Não, está tudo bem," Stiles disse com aquela voz de morte e desligou.

Esta foi a primeira vez que ele ligou para a estação e não quis falar com seu pai.

...

Depois desse dia a operadora Marian Woodley parou de receber ligações para a estação de Stiles Stilinski. Ela nunca pensou que iria sentir saudade de ouvir a voz daquele pequeno diabinho tanto assim.

...

Em uma manhã fria de sexta-feira o Xerife cambaleou para o trabalho olhando atordoado para o além. Quando Marian perguntou o que estava errado ele murmurou algo sobre seu filho e Derek Hale. Marian lembrava-se de Derek como um homem extremamente atraente que foi trago para a estação, mas que por fim deixaram-no ir. Ela esperava que Stiles não estivesse com a turma errada.

...

"Departamento de polícia de Beacon Hills. Qual é a sua emergência?"

"E aí Marian, você soa encantadora como sempre."

"Stiles é você?" Marian sentiu falta desse tenor hiperativo. "Você soa tão crescido!"

"Sou eu," o garoto a assegurou.

"O que você andou fazendo?" ela perguntou alegremente.

"Hm bem eu meio que arranjei um namorado," Stiles disse como se não realmente acreditasse no que dizia.

Marian pensou de novo no rosto surpreso do Xerife daquela manhã. "Não é Derek Hale, é?"

Stiles suspirou, "É, é sim na verdade." "Meu pai te contou isso?"

"Não diretamente," Marian sorriu.

"Ele não aprova," Stiles explicou.

"Derek te faz feliz?"

"Tão feliz quanto eu jamais pensei que pudesse ser," Stiles respondeu.

"Bem se alguém te faz feliz e ele te trata com dignidade e respeito então isso deveria ser o suficiente."

"Quer contar isso ao meu pai?" Stiles perguntou com um sorriso em sua voz.

"Claro Stiles," ela brincou.

"E talvez veja se você consegue fazê-lo parar de comer essas rosquinhas de geleia na sala de descanso?"

"Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer," ela suspirou.

"Obrigado Marian, você é uma salvadora de vidas."

"Tome cuidado Stiles," ela disse e terminou a chamada.

De seu quarto Stiles Stilinski virou-se para seu namorado lobisomem e declarou que eles deveriam enviá-la uma cesta de muffins.

...

Fim.


End file.
